sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gallowwalkers
| runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $17,000,000 }} Gallowwalkers is a 2012 American western horror film written and directed by Andrew Goth, and starring Wesley Snipes, Kevin Howarth, Riley Smith, Tanit Phoenix, Patrick Bergin, and Diamond Dallas Page. Due to Wesley Snipes' tax problems the film went through many changes and delays, and was completed in 2010. It still had no official release until a 2012 screening at the "Film4 FrightFest" festival in the United Kingdom. In 2013 it was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States, nearly eight years since the film started production in 2006. Plot After a group of outlaws kill his lover, Aman (Wesley Snipes) goes after them and kills them. When he is killed himself, his mother, a nun, breaks her covenant with God to save his life, which in turn curses him for life. His curse brings his victims back to life, and as undead, they pursue him endlessly for revenge. Forever suffering this curse and still seeking revenge, before Aman enlists Fabulos (Riley Smith), a young gunman, to fight by his side against his undead victims. Cast * Wesley Snipes as Aman * Kevin Howarth as Kansa * Riley Smith as Fabulos * Tanit Phoenix as Angel * Patrick Bergin as Marshall Gaza * Steven Elder as Apollo Jones (Priest) * Diamond Dallas Page as Skullbucket * Jenny Gago as Mistress * Simona Brhlikova as Kisscut * Alyssa Pridham as Sueno * Alex Avant as Forty Bold * Hector Hank as Hool * Jonathan García as Slip Knot Production The film first came to general attention in 2005 as The Wretched with actor Chow Yun-fat set to star as zombie bounty hunter Rellik.Chow Yun Fat as a bounty hunting zombie killer'!'!'!, Ain't It Cool News, February 22, 2005 The filming in Namibia coincided with Wesley Snipes' tax problems. The backer, Gary Smith, had ensured there was a completion bond as back-up, but Smith declared, "We are happy that he continues to turn up on set each day. If his indictment creates this amount of press it shows he is a star." Release Lionsgate Home Entertainment released Gallowwalkers on DVD in Region 1, digital download, and video on demand on August 6, 2013. Reception Scott Foy of Dread Central rated it 1/5 stars and wrote, "If you've seen the trailer for Gallowwalkers, then not only have you seen pretty much all the best parts, you've actually seen a more lucid version of the movie than the film itself." Scott Weinberg of Fearnet wrote, "It would take a team of veteran film critics working around the clock to catalog all the things that are wrong with this outrageously goofy movie ... GallowWalkers is funnier by accident than Adam Sandler is on purpose." Olie Coen of DVD Talk rated it 1.5/5 stars and wrote, "I can't recommend this movie to anyone, unless you just want to see Snipes pretending he's a cowboy." Andrew Dowler of Now wrote, "With some okay action and spectacular scenery, Gallowwalkers starts strong, sags in the middle, suffers from some narrative incoherence and comes back for a decent finish." References External links * * Category:2012 films Category:2012 horror films Category:2010s Western (genre) films Category:American films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:American zombie films Category:English-language films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films shot in Namibia Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Weird West Category:Zombie films